Runite ore rocks
Runite ore rocks are a type of rock that can be mined through the Mining skill in various places throughout RuneScape. Runite rocks can be mined with a Mining level of 85 or higher, granting 125 Mining experience upon receiving runite ore. After being mined, runite rocks take an average of 18 minutes and 45 seconds to respawn. Due to this length of time, nearly all players who mine runite prefer to switch worlds rather than wait for it to respawn. It is recommended not to hop to busy servers, as busy worlds are more likely to have their ores already depleted. When mining runite, players may find it useful to keep track of the time that they mined the ore, as well as the world number and population. If done accurately, players can hop to other worlds (keeping more notes along the way) to mine runite while keeping an eye on the time, and then hop back to worlds where they previously mined runite when it is about time for the ore to respawn. This method of collecting runite ore only applies when mining in popular areas like the Keldagrim north mine. Runite rocks in places like the Lava Maze Dungeon mine are rarely targeted by players, and as such there is little need to worry about the ore being gone. However, such places are usually dangerous. Locations Free-to-play *Three runite rocks were added to the game on 19 July 2010 in the resource dungeon inside the Mining Guild, just beside the four ladders. The dungeon requires a Dungeoneering level of 45 to enter. *Two runite rocks are located north of the Lava Maze in the Lava Maze runite mining site. This makes it very dangerous to mine runite ore as there is a high chance of being attacked by other players. Members *Two runite rocks can be found in the Heroes' Guild mine, near the Fountain of Heroes. Players must complete the Heroes' Quest to access the mine. The mine is somewhat popular because it is not dangerous, and banking facilities can be found in the nearby town of Burthorpe. Should a player build their player-owned house in Taverley, they can also use the teleport to house spell to reach the area faster. There's also a furnace nearby which allows players to smelt them into bars if they have coal with them. *Two runite rocks are accessible in the Keldagrim north mine accessible after the completion of the Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf quest. This mine is very popular because of its close proximity to a bank and lack of dangerous foes and obstacles. The city of Keldagrim also houses a number of facilities that may be useful for miners and smiths, including five anvils, the blast furnace, a pickaxe shop, a general store, an ore shop, and a number of other mines, two of which (the Keldagrim south-west mine and Keldagrim north-east mine) contain coal rocks. *One runite rock can be found in the Lava Maze Dungeon mine, which is guarded by level 64 poison spiders and 2 black dragons. *One is surrounded by several dangerous Dark beasts in the Mourner Tunnels mine located in the Temple of Light. *One in the centre of the Central Fremennik Isles mining site. This site is a reward for The Fremennik Isles quest. To access the mine, players must travel from either Neitiznot or Jatizso through a number of small islands inhabited by aggressive ice troll males, females, and runts. * Two runite ore rocks can be found in the Trahaearn section of Prifddinas. Respawn rate Runite ore, like all other mined rocks, respawns at a rate indirectly proportional to the number of people in the rock's RuneScape server. If the server is completely empty, the ore respawns in 25 minutes; if it is completely full (with 2,000 players), it respawns in 12 minutes and 30 seconds. Thus the respawn rate of runite ore is : 25-\frac{x}{160} minutes, or 1500-\frac{3x}{8} seconds, where x'' is the number of players in the server. At the reinstatement of Free Trade in February 2011 runite ore respawn times in the Wilderness were reduced to 2/3rds of their normal value, resulting in a faster respawn rate. The respawn rate in the Wilderness is thus \left(25-\frac{x}{160}\right)*\frac{2}{3} minutes, where ''x is the number of players in the world. A table of respawn rates is given below. Respawn calculator: template = Template:Rune_rock_respawn_calc form = shf result = shr param = 1|Population of server||int|0-2000 Money making (gp/hr) nl:Runite rock